


I Could Not Ask For More

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Boyfriends, Secret Admirer, Stackson takes the lead here, The Scisaac is more of a background ship, Valentine's Day Fluff, adorable Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles laments not having someone for Valentine's Day. Jackson overhears and plans to change that.





	I Could Not Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some Stackson fluff! And now I can start back work on chapter 8 of The Earth is Moving. 
> 
> Title from the song I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain.

“Dude, if I see one more fucking pink construction paper heart, I’m gonna scream,” Stiles said, opening his locker to grab the book he’d need for  English. It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and Stiles was in full on “over this shit” mode with the holiday. Meanwhile, his best friend Scott was in full on “over this shit” mode with Stiles’ rants on the subject.

“You’re only saying that because you’re alone,” Scott said, rolling his eyes as he opened his own locker, next to Stiles’. “I bet you’d be singing a different tune if you had a boyfriend. Just look at me and Isaac. Before we started going out I hated Valentine’s Day. But this year, we have awesome plans.”

“I have plans too,” Stiles defended. “I’m gonna sit in my room all night downloading porn and eating a massive amount of curly fries.”

“That has to be the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Scott deadpanned as he closed his locker and threw his bag around his shoulder. “Why don’t you come to the movies with us? You’re always welcome.”

“Dude, I’m not gonna third wheel you on what is basically International Sex Day,” Stiles shut his own locker and moved down the hall, with Scott following him.

Not too far away, and hearing every word they said, Jackson stood at his friend Danny’s locker feeling kinda bad for Stiles. “I wanna do something for him,” he said as Danny finished gathering up his books.

“For who?” Danny asked, head still in his locker.

“Stiles.”

Danny finished in his locker and looked at his friend. “Dude, you’ve been pining for him since you broke up with Lydia, and yet you can’t bring yourself to tell him,” he said. “Does this mean you’ve finally grown a set?”

“It means I may have an idea on how to tell him,” Jackson said, smiling. “Can I have one of those hearts you have in your folder?”

Danny reached into the folder and handed him a paper heart. “Did you not hear that rant he gave?” he asked, closing the folder. “I don’t think he’d want this.”

Jackson reached into his bag and took out a pair of scissors. “It won’t be a heart when I get through with it. Thanks, man.” He then went off to his class.

***

The next morning, Stiles got to his locker and noticed a piece of red paper sticking out of the door. “Fuck me,” he said to himself rolling his eyes. He pulled it out of the door, and noticed it wasn’t a heart. It was the shape of a little man.

After unfolding it, he noticed a little message on the paper. “Today at 3:15. Someone has a special plan for you.”

“What’s that?”

Stiles was jolted out of his examination of the paper by Scott sneaking up behind him. “I don’t know,” Stiles said, showing it to Scott. “Looks like an invitation of some kind.”

“Dude, you’ve got a secret admirer!” Scott said at a near shout. “Who do you think it is?”

They both looked around the hall at all the possible suspects. “I don’t really know,” Stiles said, scoping out possibilities. “Not long ago, I would’ve said Theo Raekin, but he’s with Liam now.”

Scott’s boyfriend Isaac joined the two of them. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Stiles has a secret admirer,” Scott teased. “Someone has a ‘special plan’ for him after school.”

“Way to go, Stilinski!” Isaac said, hugging the boy. “Hope he’s hot.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and folded the paper back up. “This isn’t a secret admirer,” he said, stuffing it into his pocket. “This is probably some joke from one of the assholes on the lacrosse team to set me up fro some public humiliation.”

“HEY!” Both Scott and Isaac yelled, offended. “We’re on the lacrosse team!” Isaac reminded him.

“And none of those guys are assholes.”

The bell rung, signaling the start of classes. “Anyway, we’ll know in about 6 hours,” Stiles shrugged as the 3 boys made their way to class.

“As long as you don’t wind up mutilated Criminal Minds style, it’s cool,” Scott said as they passed Jackson, none of them noticing his sly grin as he watched Stiles walk down the hall.

***

At the end of the day, Stiles returned to his locker to return his books, and found another piece of paper sticking out of the door. This one simply said “Your jeep.” He opened the locker to find a giant Kit-Kat bar. “You know my favorite candy,” Stiles mused to himself. “And my locker combination. Creepy.”

He slammed his locker shut and went on his way to the student parking lot. Once he got to his jeep, he was surprised to see someone sitting on the hood.

“Jackson?” he asked, walking up to the truck. “What are you doing on my car?”

Jackson didn’t say a word. He just reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of red paper. Unfolding it revealed a heart with the shape of a little man cut out of the middle.

“You?” Stiles asked, eyes wide. “Why?”

“I heard you talking to Scott yesterday,” Jackson replied. “Everybody should have someone to spend today with.”

“Why should my someone be you?” Stiles replied, skeptical. “I mean, we haven’t had the best history.”

“Because uh…” Jackson scratched the back of his head, as if trying to dig the words out of his head.  “Because I like you.”

If it was humanly possible, Stiles’ jaw would’ve hit the ground. He was dumbstruck. “Like ‘like me’ like me?”

Jackson laughed as he jumped down from the hood of the automobile. “Yes, you doofus.”

“Then why were you such an asshole to me before?”

Jackson looked down, guilty. I didn’t know how to deal with the feelings,” he said softly. “But Danny slapped some sense into me. Helped me realize what I needed to do.”

Stiles smiled. “So, what’s your plan?”

“You’re coming home with me,” Jackson started. “We’re gonna order massive amounts of food that Coach will murder me for eating, and we’re gonna hang out all night. “

“That’s it? Just hang out?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Unless you have better plans, which I know you don’t.”

“Alright, Jackson. I’m in.” He moved to the driver’s side of the jeep. “I’ll follow you there.”

A short time later, the two arrived at Jackson’s big, but still modest home. Stiles parked his jeep in the driveway and met Jackson beside his own car. “So this is Casa Whittemore, eh?” He asked, looking at the house. “Very nice.”

“Thanks,” Jackson said, taking his sunglasses off. “I already ordered the pizzas on the way home, so they heshould be here within 10 minutes. What do you say we go on inside?”

“Lead the way.”

And Jackson did. Once inside the house, Stiles marveled at the impeccable decorating of the living room. “And it’s even more beautiful inside,” he said, in disbelief.

“Yeah, you can blame my mom for that,” Jackson said with a laugh. “So, I was thinking a movie marathon,” Jackson said, going to the DVD shelf against a far wall. “A little bit of anti-valentine’s fun.”

“What do you mean by that?” Stiles asked, walking over and joining him.

“I’m talking about one of horror’s best subgenres,” Jackson began. “The Crazy Bitch Movie.” He reached over and pulled a few discs off of the shelf. “Single White Female, Fear, Obsessed, and the granddaddy of them all: Fatal Attraction.”

Stiles laughed at this. “Dude, I love it!” he said, a bit too enthusiastically.

Jackson, seeing Stiles’ smile, tried with all his might to stop himself, but he just couldn’t. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Stiles’.

Stiles was shocked at first, but gave way to his feelings and returned the kiss.

Suddenly, Jackson pulled away. “Shit,” he cursed. “I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“On the contrary,” Stiles retorted. “I liked it. I want to do that again.”

Jackson smirked. “Really?”

“Of course,” Stiles said.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Jackson asked, nervously.

To answer Jackson’s question, Stiles pulled Jackson toward him, and kissed him. They would both later call this the best kiss either of them had ever had. Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him even closer.

_BEE BONG_

The doorbell seemed to have snapped them out of the kiss. “That’s the pizza,” Jackson said against Stiles’ mouth, smiling.

“We should get that,” Stiles replied. Jackson let go of Stiles, handed him the stack of DVDs he’d chosen, and headed toward the door. “Take those on upstairs? Third door on the right.”

“Your room?”

“Duh,” Jackson snarked. “If I’m gonna make out with a cute boy while watching scary movies, it’s gonna be in my bedroom.”

Stiles smiled as he walked up the stairs to find Jackson’s room. This could be the best Valentine’s day ever, he thought, finding the right room, and going on inside, to sit on Jackson’s large bed and wait for his new boyfriend to arrive with the pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson's VD plan is basically what I do every year, by myself. I always wanted to write a fanfiction character having the same movie marathon. 
> 
> As usual, hit me up in the comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
